Where There's A Doctor, There's A Fae
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: The Ash is dead. War between the Fae is vastly approaching. Bo and Lauren are discussing how to handle the situation and they find themselves in their own little situation when Lauren opens up about her desire to leave. Being that she is no longer tethered to the place in which the Ash kept her for years, where will she and Bo go now that she is free and Bo vows to come along?


Bo Dennis was sitting upon Lauren Lewis' bed as the two woman chatted about the issue of the upcoming escalation of war between the dark Fae and the light Fae caused by centuries and centuries of consistent fighting and of course recently the trouble the garuda had been causing. With the deaths of Lachlan and Nadia, Bo knew that this war, despite the fact that Lauren was not Fae but a human owned by the Fae, would have an effect on her as well. Lauren was talking whilst Bo watched her, unknowingly slouching somewhat provocatively back on one of her hands.

"Lauren, seriously, I want you to try to relax." She told the fair-haired doctor with a concerned tone.

It had been obvious from her pacing back and forth as she spoke, and the bags beneath her eyes from lack of sleep, that this up and coming war was putting a lot of stress on her, unneeded stress. She watched as Lauren turned around and took note of her eyes scanning the succubus's frame. The brunette smirked a bit as Lauren bit her bottom lip. Bo, feeling the need to feed merging with seduction and spontaneity in that moment, jumped out of the bed, landing on her feet which were clad in knee high three in heeled boots. She sauntered over to Lauren, her shoes making slight clacks as she went. Bo stopped in front of the doctor, reaching over to caress her cheek almost soothingly, sympathetically.

"Why don't you join me on the bed, Lauren? We can relax and maybe forget about life outside these walls for a while." She tempted, her hand slowly going down from Lauren's face to her right hand.

"Bo, you are very hard to resist when you talk like that." Lauren said as she took hold of Bo's hands, wanting so badly to clear her head of all the things rushing through it.

She allowed Bo to lead her to her own bed, her head throbbing due to the stress.

"Am I now?" Bo asked, sitting down on the bed. She watched Lauren, waiting for her to sit down with her.

Walking over to the bed, Lauren took a seat a few inches away from the slender succubus. When she was situation, Lauren bent over her own lap and held her head in her hands.

"Yes, you are." She replied softly.

"Lauren..." Bo started, gently running her fingers through Lauren's blonde hair. "You have a headache, don't you?"

"Maybe... I'll be alright." She falsely assured in the attempts of covering up how much pain she was truly in.

Bo allowed a huffed breath to slip passed her lips, shaking her head slightly. Her dark brown waves moved along with her head. She swallowed, turning to face Lauren as she propped one leg up onto the bed as if to be sitting halfway cross legged.

"And if I could take your pain away?" She asked, brushing some of the blonde's hair back to reveal her neck. "Would you let me?"

Bo moved closer, her lips pressing against Lauren's flesh. Although surprised by the fellow woman's actions, she welcomed the sensation of Bo's lips on her flesh and was intrigued as to how exactly she would be able to take her pain away. Lauren tilted her neck into Bo's mouth, allowing the succulent succubus to continue her ministrations.

"And how does Ms. Dennis plan on doing such a thing?" Lauren asked, unable to keep herself from asking the question.

"You will see." Bo teased somewhat, placing her hand on Lauren's thigh. "May I?"

She did not want to do this, but Bo thought it would be a good way to soothe her, even if it manipulated her and seduced her potentially unwillingly. She allowed her hand to then make contact with the skin of Lauren's hand. Lauren knew the second she saw the red-orange glow what Bo was up to.

"I know what you're doing." She muttered in a low voice.

"Do you want me to stop?" The brunette asked in retort.

"No."

Bo allowed a content hum to come out of her mouth as she caressed the back of Lauren's hand with her thumb. She then continued kissing Lauren's neck, and after a while Bo used her other hand to rake through those irresistible curls of flaxen. Bo's hand then moved up from Lauren's hand to her arm, going beneath the sleeve of her shirt so that she could be in direct contact with her skin. Lauren could feel another surge of sheer seducing heat.

"Bo, please…" Lauren begged, reluctant yet compliant all at the same time.

"Please what?" Bo asked, her lips moving to Lauren's jawbone, peppering it with kisses.

It was as if she was trying to fight the power that sensation had over her. However, overtime Lauren became unable to fight this any longer. She completely submitted to Bo, intimacy flowing between the two of them as it surrounded this moment.

"I hope I can make you feel better." Bo admitted, her lips going to her cheek.

Lauren nodded, too incredibly overwhelmed to speak. The sensations flowing through her were enough to start helping her headache disappear.

"You are helping." Lauren finally spoke after a few moments of incapacitation.

"That's good." She murmured gently, before reaching over to the little strings on her shirts.

Sneakily, she pulled on it so that Lauren's shirt would become open just enough to reveal more flesh.

"Bo, you're being a sneaky woman. You know, if you wanted me to take it off, I would." She pointed out in a sultry tone, taking note of the fact that her shirt had become a bit untied.

" "Oh, I know, but I want you to rest, relax... you do not have to do a thing. Just enjoy it all." She spoke in a soft, enticing voice.

She then allowed her hand to go within Lauren's shirt, feeling her tantalizing flesh. Bo listened as a slight moan spilled from the doctor's mouth and could not help but smirk. Lauren then looked into Bo's deep and alluring brown eyes before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. The succubus' lips crashed into doctor's with such passionate force that it took her by utter surprise. However surprising it had been for Bo, she still managed to return the kiss, meeting that intensity in which Lauren's lips possessed in that moment.

Their bodies seemed to move with such divine chemistry as they osculated that it somewhat worried Bo, not to mention perplexed the doctor who had started the kiss in the first place. Bo pulled away after a few long moments of fervent bliss. She took her hands off of Lauren's frame before looking into her light brown eyes.

"Lie down." Bo murmured to the woman demandingly.

Being obedient with Bo, Lauren did as she was told and watched her current partner climb on top of her after she had lied down. They began kissing again, more vehemently than before. Lauren, unable to help but to take some control over the situation, wrapped her arms around Bo's neck as she kissed her even deeper.

"Mm," She moaned, the sound muffled by the kiss.

Bo started to feel something within that moment merging with the lust she was feeling from the kiss, a scary and all too familiar feeling. Hunger. No, she told herself. She had to control herself. This was not about feeding off of Lauren for her chi. This was about healing her headache. It was not about Bo's needs. It was about Lauren's. She then took old of her human companion by the arms, gripping them with paradoxical gentle force. She pinned her into the bed and kissed Lauren back, but not allowing it to good as deep as it could and for good reason, as well. She did not want Lauren to become the next one on her seemingly never ending list of victims. Bo knew that she would feel immense and tormenting guilt if she were to wake up to see that Lauren Lewis was her next dead lover.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Lauren looked at the woman before her with a confused expression on her face. She knew something was going on. Normally, by this point, Bo would be siphoning her life force right from her body. She knew this as fact. Bo needed to feed, but she was not. This puzzled the Fae-experienced doctor greatly. She stared intently into her eyes, prepared to onslaught the succubus with questions.

"Bo… is there something wrong?" She asked, though she was well aware of what was wrong.

"No, Lauren." She insisted with a small, forced, and almost fake smile. "Nothing is wrong."

She leaned in to kiss Lauren again, hoping to heal her of that dreadful headache… and do nothing else. Lauren let out a sigh, separating from the kiss. Smiling brightly up at Bo, she touched her face gently.

"Bo, my headache is gone. Thank you, so much! I love you." The woman said, happiness evident in her voice, despite how worried she was for Bo and her wellbeing.

"Good. I am so glad. I do not like it when you're hurt... especially when I'm the one to do it." She said, stroking the side of her face lovingly.

Then she ended up doing a double take, hearing those words... those three little words.

"You do?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. "You... you still love me? After everything that has happened?" She added, referring to Nadia and Lachlan and everything else.

Bo continued to just look at the woman before her, mesmerized by her beauty. Meanwhile, Lauren lied there in awe, unable to believe what she was hearing. How could she have thought that she had ever stopped loving her? After everything the pair had gone through, it made her love for Bo stronger. The overload of information within her head was actually what had caused the woman's headache in the first place.

"Bo, nothing could ever change my feelings for you. Things happened, yes. But, I am afraid to even think about it all again. I really don't want another headache, but yes… I love you. I truly think I fell in love with you the moment I had you on my examination table and I saw just how magnificently beautiful a specimen you were… are." She said, a small smile creeping onto her face. "I think it just took me awhile to process it and now that I know, I don't want to let it go. Bo, I love you!"

Bo listened intently to Lauren rambling on, a small smile on her face upon hearing her words. Stopping herelf before she made a complete fool of herself, she kissed her lips quickly, wanting her to feel every ounce of love she had for the brunette Fae in front of her. It was as if Lauren believed it could be conveyed just in one single kiss though she knew rationally and scientifically this was impossible, at least in the literal sense… and considering Bo was not the type of Fae to be that highly attuned to emotion, this was true. Bo returned the kiss, feeling so much love in her heart.

"I love you, too. I love you, Lauren."

Saying the words without trying to find a way out of it as she had done in the past was something so new to Bo. She enjoyed it, too. It felt so good to tell her, and mean every word. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo, holding her tightly as she gently nuzzled her face into her neck.

"Don't ever leave me…" She mumbled as she closed her eyes, being comforted by Bo's touch and body pressed against hers alone.

Humming contently, the succubus held her securely.

"I will not leave, I promise. I would only ever leave if you were with me, or you demanded me to do so." She murmured in assurance, stroking her hair.

Silence filled Lauren's house as the pair remained quiet, not exchanging words, just breathing breaths as they held each other. It was so quiet that one, if they listened closely enough, they could hear a pin drop. That was until Lauren finally spoke up.

"Sometimes…" Lauren said in a sigh. "I wish that I could just run, far away… and never return. But, I've never had the heart to do so. I was always trapped here."

"Well..." Bo started, looking down at the doctor beneath her. "It's not as if you are bound here anymore. The Ash is dead and you are free, remember? If you want to go, be free... then I support you, whole heartedly. If you want to leave New York and go somewhere else, then do it. Whatever you decide, I will always be there for you."

Bo then silently and secretly wondered that if Lauren were to leave, where she would go. Would she want Bo with her? She hoped so, though she was aware that hoping had little to no use whatsoever. She could only do as she had said and support her wholeheartedly and always be there for her, no matter what happened.


End file.
